Tint of Twilight
by Chewie4370
Summary: Slash  Edward and Jacob are off on their honeymoon. See what all they have to give to each other.


Disclaimer: Though reviesed all characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, author of The Twilight Saga. All other is property of their respective owners. The plot is all that I own.

Much thanks to chynadollars for her beta work

* * *

><p>Tint of Twilight<p>

~oOo~

**Platinum**

The flight was going to be a long one but I knew I could endure the onslaught of the smell of the humans around me, as well as their loud thoughts, all because of the beautiful creature who sat beside me.

I couldn't help but stare at the man who held my hand as he rested in the seat beside me. I was anxious to start our honeymoon, four weeks of uninterrupted love making and connecting with the man I was irrevocably in love with. I honed in on his thoughts as I blocked out the rest of the occupants of the plane. He was dreaming of the best night of my one hundred and ten year existence, the night we stood before his tribe and my family and declared we would love each other for the eternity we would surely have together. As the scenes played back in his mind he would squeeze my left hand, which he had been holding since the moment we stepped out of the door of the hotel we stayed in the night before. I never wanted him to let me go and I vowed I would do the same for him.

"I take the greatest pleasure of introducing to you Jacob and Edward Cullen-Black," Emmett said through Jacob's thoughts.

Those words seemed to echo in Jacob's mind. I could feel the edge of his pride as he stood staring only at me as we turned to walk back down the make shift aisle of Alice's creation.

The wedding was small. All of Jacob's pack showed, as well as the Tribal Council. I would never, as if I could, forget the proud look Jacob's father, Billy Black, wore as he sat in his wheelchair at Jacob's side as his best man. The day I told Billy I wanted to marry Jacob he simply looked into my eyes, grasping my hard hand in his, and told me he would be ecstatic to call me son. I was worried of what Jacob's pack and other tribe leaders would say when they heard of my desire to be forever with Jacob, not just as his imprint but as his husband, but they seemed just as happy with the idea. It wasn't always so warm between the Olympic Coven and the Quileute of La Push.

Everyone but the true elders of the Quileute tribe was shocked by Jacob's imprint on a vampire, just as I was baffled by the idea of my one true mate being my enemy. Jacob and I both fought the idea tooth and . . . claw. But as it usually comes to be with true love, we couldn't fight it forever and that was the secret the elders of Jacob's tribe, as well as Carlisle and Esme, kept to themselves. Every other thought of my own was of Jacob and he later confessed to me that the same held true to him for me. We stopped fighting the mythological magic that caused us to be paired and gave into our desires to know the other. That desire changed to one of companionship, devotion, unyielding love, and physical attraction. My family had already accepted Jacob into their hearts, including Rosalie, despite her original distaste for my wolf. Now Jacob's pack was always at Cullen Manor and Esme simply extend her motherly ways onto them.

I rubbed my thumb over the hot skin of Jacob's hand as our fingers remained locked together. Watching Jacob's dreams through his thoughts was my second favorite thing to do at night. The first favorite thing usually took place in our bed as well. I closed my eyes laying my head back, ignored the smell of living blood that surrounded me and the thoughts of the people who housed it, and pretended Jacob's dreams were my own.

"Mr. Cullen-Black?" I was aroused out of my "sleep" by the stewardess. I was so lost in Jacob's thoughts of our family and our future I didn't hear the woman approaching.

"Yes." I beamed at the sound of my new name.

"Dinner will be served shortly. I wanted to confirm that you pre-ordered two steak dinners, baked potatoes, and mixed vegetable?"

"Steak?" Jacob sat up straight in his chair, fully awoke at the sound of food. The stewardess tried to hide her snicker at Jacob's enthusiasm.

"Yes, that is correct," I managed through my own contained laughter.

"Is there anything else I can get for you gentleman?"

"No, thank you," Jacob answered.

"I will return shortly with your meals and congratulations on your union."

Jacob and I were left alone again. I turned to face the other Mr. Cullen-Black only to find him staring intensely at me.

"Sleep well, love?"

"Yes," was his simple response as he absentmindedly began spinning the band that rested on my left hand now and forever.

The band was made custom: platinum silver with gold edges. In the center of the ring was the Cullen lion, that stands proudly on our family crest, facing a wolf that stood on three legs, the fourth leg was up as if the animal was prepared to sprint.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to search his mind, but coming up with nothing of alarm.

"I am better than okay, Edward. I can't believe we are finally married. I never seem to have enough words to tell you how much I love you." Jacob ran his finger across my jaw-line. I could feel both the fire on his body heat on my skin as well as deep within me; the way Jacob always made me feel deep down inside where no touch could ever go.

I leaned over the seat's arm rest of our connected chair, slowly attaching our lips and our love. Jacob's hand remained on my face, while the other clenched my hand tighter. I felt as light as air as I tasted him on my tongue. Pulling away only a few centimeters so that I could look into his eyes, I declared my eternal love for him there on a plane flying over who knows where. Jacob and I stayed there in our closed bubble, sharing chaste kisses and caressing fingers.

"I can't wait to have you on a secluded island for the next four weeks. I suggest we forget clothes ever existed; just you, me, and a very sturdy bed."

"Now, love you know you can't talk like that or else I may have no choice but to take you up on that offer. Besides, the last thing I need are images of you in my mind causing things to . . . come up," I responded to Jacob's teasing.

"We could always take care of it right now," Jacob said not missing a beat. "What do you say, Edward? Want to join the Mile High Club with me?"

I could feel my nerves suddenly on edge simply imagining Jacob taking me at some 30,000 feet above the ground in a bathroom hardly large enough for him, let alone the two of us. Every inch of our bodies would be connected. I had to contain the growl that was rumbling in my chest. Jacob simply looked into my eyes not wavering a bit at his words; he knew what he was doing to me and he enjoyed the show.

"Jacob Cullen-Black, you," I began before I was interrupted by our previous visitor.

"Here you gentleman are. I hope you enjoy!"

"I plan to," Jacob whispered low enough that I was sure the woman could not hear, but I sure did.

Jacob had begun his two dinners, completely aware of what he had done to me. He even had the audacity to wink. It was going to be a hard fight and boat ride to Isle Esme.

~oOo~

**Warm Browns Lush Greens Crystal Blues**

"I didn't know a place this beautiful existed," Jacob responded as he stood at the window looking out to the cascading waters.

"I'm glad you like it," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. "It's home for the next four weeks."

"Wow. It's amazing."

"It sure is," I replied as I turned Jacob around in my arms, "and it's all mine."

Jacob pulled me into a kiss as he pressed our chests closer together. His strong arms trapping me to his hard body and yet it was the softest place I had ever been. We had almost filled Jacob's desire to forgo clothing as soon as we put away our belongings but did opt to wear our swim shorts, for now anyway.

I pulled Jacob out of the door so that we could explore the rest of the island together. We walked into the sandy forest holding hands as we felt the soft sand move beneath our feet. We could hear the calls of the birds in the distance and I knew we were coming close to the homes of the few animals that did reside on the island.

We found ourselves on the other side of the isle, completely unaware of the time as we chased each other, teasing with touches and kisses, but we were exactly where I wanted us to be.

"We're here," I spoke aloud.

"We're where?"

Just then I pulled the reason for my very existence through what was left of the lush green foliage and onto the cliff.

We had come out of the forest in just the place I wanted us to be. It had been so long since I had been on Isle Esme I wasn't sure if I could find it on the first try. I watched Jacob's face as his eyes focused on the sight before him. Off the ledge in which we stood you could see the remaining edge of the island's crystal blue waters that led back into the oceans. We stood so high above the rest of the island we could see the tops of the lush trees just as those we had made our way through on our afternoon journey. The sight of the warm brown trees and rocks was breathtaking as its dark tones seemed to brighten the sparkling blue water, green hanging foliage and all of the exotic birds of orange, red, and yellow that seemed to fly below us.

Jacob was speechless. Finally coming out of his haze, he pulled me into his arms again where he said everything with our pressed lips, that his lips alone seemed unable. Jacob sat down on the ground, pulling me with him. He guided me to sit between his bent knees as he wrapped his arms underneath mine, locking his fingers together. I lay my hands over his, closed my eyes and relaxed into his chest. I could feel his rapid heart beat beneath the surface, just behind were mine would have been. Our breathing began to match and it felt as if his heart was beating for the both of us. In Jacob, I was alive.  
>Jacob dropped his head onto my shoulder where I could feel his intake of breath before turning to place one kiss on my neck.<p>

We shared no words for the hours we sat there basking in all the glory that was Isle Esme.

~oOo~

**Lustful Black**

Our first day on Isle Esme was slowly coming to a close, but I was hardly sad about it because when the sun rose on the horizon the next morning it would still be just me and Jacob and our secluded honeymoon island.

We had spent most of the day on the cliff enjoying the sights of the land from above and listening to the animals in the surrounding trees. We talked and laughed and made plans; just an easy day spent alone. When we returned to the house I made Jacob dinner while he sat and watched, stealing raw vegetables off the cutting board. Jacob seemed to enjoy watching me cook as much as I enjoyed watching him eat it. I had just completed rinsing the dishes when I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I want you right now," he growled in my ear as he began trying to convince me with open mouth kisses down my neck.

"I'm sorry do I know you," I joked as I tried to removed myself from his hold and walk towards the living room.

"If you don't know me you are about to." Jacob caught me by the hand, spinning me back into his body, simultaneously walking me backwards.

"Who says I want to get to know you?" I teased as I maneuvered out of his arms again. I was on the other side of the couch before he realized I had escaped.

"You know you owe me right?"

"How is that so?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I was ready to hear this.

"You and the vampire pixie managed to get me into a suit in front of just about everyone." Jacob began to walk around the couch slowly. I wasn't ready for this game to end just yet. I began slowly walking in the opposite direction, still waiting to hear what it was I was in debt of. "I could have just as well married you wearing my cut off shorts and a smile."

"Yeah, I would have loved to see you convince Alice of that one, but I still don't see how I owe you anything."

"I feel it is only fair that as a consolation for having me wear such a monkey suit I should be permitted to have my very wicked way with you for the next four weeks, no questions asked." Jacob stood proud of his declaration as he was now on the opposite side of the couch from where this conversation began.

I tried my best to contain my need to laugh into nothing more than a smile as I walked to the couch, putting my knees in the cushion as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"You were already granted that the day you agreed to marry me," I said seductively as I closed the gap between our lips. Making the kiss as short as I could possibly manage being intoxicated by Jacob myself, I pulled away from him and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote.

"Up for a movie?" I asked. Though my tone was genuine I knew Jacob was not having it. His mind was already wrapped up in what he had planned for me and it was taking all of my control not to jump him myself.

Teasing can often times be a double edge sword.

I could hear and feel the vibrations of Jacob's growl as he was still pressed to the back of the couch, hands clenching the top in a death grip. With a flick of his wrist he could have surly broken it.

"Edward," Jacob hissed between his teeth.

"Yes, love," I began before I was moved with a force and speed I was not expecting.

In the split second, Jacob had completely covered my body with his own, moving the couch feet away from its position with the force of his maneuver. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw Jacob's deep black eyes looking into my own. I was lost in the pools of lust that were burrowing into me, ready to drown in them happily. Jacob's chest vibrated against my own, doing delicious things to other parts of our bodies that were connected due to the way Jacob covered me. His lips pulled over his teeth and he looked like his wolf self, feral and animalistic. My body was growing with need.

Jacob began to thrust up against my caged body, rubbing my hard member with his own. The hard friction was mind numbing just as his hand slowly ran down my side and onto my hip, holding me still. Jacob continued the quick jerks on my body, driving me mad and closer to the edge. Just as I was on the brink of falling over the abyss happily, Jacob stopped his movement and lowered his face down to mine.

"The teasing stops now," he said; his proximity and scent of fresh air and pine intoxicating me.

"Yes, sir," I whispered before his lips crashed to mine.

I was in a maze of lust and passion. The world could have stopped spinning and I would have been none the wiser as my world was the scorching body that was carrying me away from the couch and into our new bedroom.

~oOo~

**Gold Crimson**

I loved how strong Jacob could be with me. Even in moments of passion his hold was always tighter, stronger. I clung to him and him to me.

Isle Esme had three bedrooms but only one of them was rarely used. The Blue Room and the White Room were Carlisle and Esme's favorite and I felt wrong to think of being in their rooms. That left only the rarely used room in the back of the house. This room was much smaller than the other two but the bed was spectacular and that was all that mattered to me. Being on an empty island meant Jacob and I could have made love anywhere but there was something more passionate about Jacob anytime he took me to bed. It was a treat that we couldn't enjoy often back home given the overcrowded house. We found ourselves creating intimate places to enjoy one another back in Forks.

The small room was decorated in gold and crimson. The walls were a soft gold hue that seemed to sparkle when the sun came into the large bay window opposite the door to the room. Half way up the wall was a thick red boarder. The large bed had golden sheets with matching pillow cases. The comforter was a deep red with gold fleur de Leif in varying sizes dawning it. The head board of the sleigh bed and every other surface of the room was mahogany and managed to make everything that was already bold in color look richer.

~oOo~

**Bronze Silky Black**

Jacob laid me onto the bed, it not escaping my notice the sheets had already been pulled back and most of the pillow removed. That explained where he disappeared too when I had begun cleaning the kitchen. Slowly Jacob lowered his body onto mines, never halting the sensual kisses he was rewarding me with. My hands combed through his long silky ink black hair. I was ecstatic when he told me he was growing it back out from the cut he had when he first joined the pack. Though it was not as long as I had seen in his memories it was the perfect place for my hands.

Jacob reached between our pressed bodies, pulling the string that held my trucks in place. His fingers traced the flesh just below the elastic band as he pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Need you, Edward," he whispered in a breathy tone.

"Please," was all I could respond as I tried to control my body that was back to tittering on the edge of release and Jacob hadn't even touched me.

Slowly his hand slid down the band of the shorts, taking my aching and leaking member into his possession.

"Fuck, Jacob," I moaned as he began to stroke me awkwardly under the shorts. I began thrusting into his scorching hand as my back arched off the bed; hands filled with gold sheets.

"So beautiful," he spoke into my neck as he began his trail of open mouth kisses down my neck and chest. His free hand removed my own from the torture I was inflicting on the sheets as he grasped it tightly in an attempt to keep my body still, but as he flicked my hard nipple with his tongue I knew there was going to be no way I would be able to be still under his attention.

He continued his journey down my body. As he reached the top of my shorts he ran his nose around the band of the article before burrowing his face in my covered crotch, breathing deeply. With one remaining hand he removed my shorts, tossing them across the room. I lay completely exposed to Jacob's roaming eyes, not once stopping the movement of his hand on my member. Jacob trailed his hand along the cut of my "V," and down my thigh. His rough hands somehow still seemed to leave feather light touches.  
>Jacob resumed his position below me as he enclosed his mouth on the head of my pulsing dick, not once stopping his strokes.<p>

"Yes, Jacob, please."

"Tell me you want more, Edward," Jacob commanded just before he wrapped himself back around the head of my cock swallowing a little bit more as he inched his way down.

"More, love. I need more. Please don't stop." As if I said the magic word I could feel Jacob's warm breath completely envelop me as his nose was buried into my lower body. My hands found purchase back in Jacob's hair as I drew on all my will not to fuck his mouth to my release; maybe another day. Too excited from what he was doing to my body, I pulled onto Jacob's hair causing him to moan around my member, rocking my core with the vibrations.

"Oh, Jacob, too good. So good." I couldn't resist watching Jacob's head bobbing below me.

He began to remove his own swim trunks with one hand, squirming out of them once he was able to undo his band. As soon as his own harden length was free of the confines, he rocked against the bed, searching for friction, sending another moan from his lips and around my core. The sensation of his warmth and moans were betraying my body.  
>Without warning my all-consuming fire was gone and the light breeze of the room shocked me off the edge of my impending orgasm. Jacob had walked over to the basket that set atop the mahogany dresser (apparently a gift basket from Emmett brimming with lubes of every color, scent and flavor). I slowly stroked myself as I watched his perfect ass walk away, only for him to turn around and reward me with his beautiful full hard cock seeping with anticipation.<p>

"Shit, Edward, I love to watch you touch yourself," Jacob stood frozen on the side of the bed holding the lube and condom he retrieved.

"Let me taste you. Need you in my mouth. Need to taste you," I chanted as I continued to rub myself for Jacob's eyes to devour. Slowly I moved to the edge of the bed where Jacob stood, putting a leg on each side of his standing fame. I continued to stroke my member as I reached for his, swallowing him whole.

"Oh, yes. Edward, baby," Jacob screamed as he dropped the lube and condom onto the bed and held on tightly to my bronze mess of hair. "So perfect."

Jacob was like sweet honey and I couldn't get enough of him. I flatten my tongue on the underside of his engorged length, messaging his balls with my free hand. The tug of my hair was causing just enough pain to make me feel it, moaning around his fullness in my mouth. I took Jacob's hips into my hands, rocking him back and forth, silently giving him permission to fuck my mouth.

"Edward," Jacob growled as he pulled my face up to his. "Too good, not ready to cum, want to be deep in you, feel that tight ass on me," Jacob spoke between hard wet kisses.

We shared the taste of each other on our tongues as he pushed me back onto the bed, falling between my legs.

~oOo~

**Pale Olive Russet Brown**

Jacob pushed my legs as far a part as he could, leaving me pinned beneath his broad body. His lips swallowed my moans and quick breaths. He rocked my body as his hands made ready the lube. I could smell the scent of apples as soon as I heard the lube cap open.

"I love you, Edward," Jacob said as I felt his finger circling my entrance and slowly being pushed passed the tightly closed hole. "Relax, babe, let me give you what you want." Jacob began slowly pushing his finger deeper and sliding it slowly in and out.  
>The discomfort was over taken by the slow build of pressure as I began to relax letting my body accept the intrusion.<p>

"That's it. Shit, so tight." Jacob added a second finger and I could feel the passage being prepared to be spread further.

The pressure turned into pleasure as I rocked back on his hands moaning, focusing on nothing but the stars behind my eye lids. I could see images of myself in Jacob's mind as I arched my back in an attempt to take his fingers deeper. Jacob began to speed up his finger's thrust, adding a third finger and more lube.

"More Jacob . . . Please . . . Now, can't wait anymore," I moaned. I was so close to the goal but I desperately tried to hold off, wanting to feel Jacob deep inside me before I gave away to the pleasurable end.

"So ready," Jacob uttered as he rolled the condom down his needy length and added lube to himself. Too far gone with the excitement and need, Jacob pushed fully, but slowly, into my open body.

I wrapped my legs around his hips holding him in place, tangling my fingers in his hair, as he sucks fiercely on the area where my neck and shoulder met.

"Gotta move, so tight, so hot . . . can't last," Jacob panted, nibbling at my ear lobe. I rocked along his body telling him I was ready.

Jacob was sliding completely out and back into my body fiercely. With each slap of our skin I could hear the growl emanating out of our bodies. We tangled our arms and limbs as Jacob controlled my form, filling me with everything he was; passion and love, intimacy and control. He maneuvered me around the bed until I was lying flat on my stomach, hiding my face in the pillow to contain my moans and screams of pleasure as if I threaten to disturb some other occupant of the house. Jacob took his rightful place on my body, covering me with his full weight as he drove back into my body. At the new angle, Jacob brushed across that glorious gland that sent shivers through my body each time he moved.

"So close, Jacob. Fuck!"

"Your body is so beautiful beneath me. Cum for me, babe." Jacob pulled my hips from the bed, wrapping his hand back around my needy cock. "Is this all for me, baby? Do I make you this hard, Edward?" Jacob purred in my ear.

"Yes. All yours. Use me love, fuck me."

"Oh . . . oh . . . oh . . . yes, so right," Jacob moaned as his free hand grasped my shoulder, holding me with a power that only my indestructible body could take. I basked in Jacob's strength just as much so as I did at the way he knew how to move his body to make my own bend to his delicious will.

"Love . . . cumming . . . now!" I screamed as my seed was ripped from my body with force. A few more non-rhythmic pushes into my spent body and I could feel Jacob's release as he clasped my hips hard enough to leave a bruise if the task were possible.

Jacob fell onto my back and we both collapsed onto the bed, panting from our love making. I crawled closer to Jacob's body, wanting to be touching his skin. His thoughts were a blurring haze, bouncing from wanting to sleep, eat, and go at it again. I managed not to laugh at the stereotypical man lying with me, but I loved every ounce of him.

The night slowly moved around us as I watched Jacob sleep. He lay on his chest as the bottom half of our body was haphazardly covered with the gold sheet. I laid on the right side of my lover, admiring the rise and fall of his back as he took deep breaths. His muscles tensed and relaxed as his mind wondered through his dream state, images of him running in wolf form. His left arm laid above his head across the pillow as his right arm laid closer to me, begging for me to take it in my own hand.

I laid my left hand in the space between his resting head and hands. I admired the look of our matching ring, a piece of me and a piece of him designed into one. I rubbed my fingers down his right arm, following the natural lines of his muscles, and tracing the raised ink of his pack tattoo. His skin was scorching to the touch compared to my cold temperature and always being near him made me feel alive. I continued the path down his arms watching his body react to the tickling touch.

My pale olive skin looked so dull beside his rich russet brown, looking as warm as he felt. Jacob seemed to glow all over his beautiful body even when he slept. And when he would just come from patrolling, sweat glistening down his rippling physique, muscles alive and throbbing, all I would want to do was lick him.

As my fingers made their final path down the back of his hand, Jacob swiftly raised his arm and dropped it across my waist, pulling me closer to his frame, nestling me under his chin. I could feel his body-heat swallow me and his natural scent inflame my senses.  
>Jacob would say that he didn't cuddle but a sexually relieved Jacob definitely cuddled, and I loved it.<p>

He tucked his hand under my hips grasping a fist full of the sheet with him. I wasn't going anywhere, nor had I planned too.

"Don't let me go," I whispered to my sleeping beauty as I rubbed his jaw-line with my finger.

"Never," he responded.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you." I shifted back against his strong arm so that I could look into his eyes.

"That's okay, babe. Are you okay?"

"Never better," I answered giving him the smile that he confessed to me that makes his knees weak.

"Walk with me on the beach?" he asked.

"My pleasure."

~oOo~

**Sparkling White Midnight Sapphire**

Jacob and I quickly replaced our barely covering blanket with our shorts. Relieved when Jacob excused himself to the bathroom, not knowing how else I was going to be able to sneak the gift into my pocket. I couldn't remember ever being as happy as I was in that moment as I stood at the patio door waiting on Jacob to join me.

"Let's go sexy," he said as he took my hand, dragging me from that spot and my thoughts.

We walked along the edge of our beach as the small waves came and went along the sand. The damp sand sinking between our toes as we pressed the remaining water away with our weight. What bit of Earth that did cling to us was washed away with the oncoming water. We weren't far from the house but at the slow pace we walked, time seemed to think we had walked miles.

My nerves were building in my body and I didn't understand why. Jacob was already my husband; he had already accepted both my ring and everything that I was, and yet presenting this gift was seemingly terrifying for reason unbeknownst to me.

"Sit with me?"

"Sure, sure. Is everything okay, Edward?" Jacob wrapped his hands around my waist as we took a seat just out of the reach of the lulling water. The sparkling white lights of the stars hung above us in the midnight sapphire sky.

"Yes, um . . . everything is okay. I guess I am just a little nervous."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Jacob added in his thoughts, _"Oh no! Does he know? Think of something else . . . Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday."_ Jacob kept repeating the days of the weeks in his head.

It was obvious he was trying to keep something from me. I promised myself I would stop probing his thoughts; when Jacob was ready to tell me what ever things that where moving about in his head I trusted that he would. Thought the idea that he was keeping something from me made me that much more nervous.

"Babe?" He called me back into focus.

"I have something for you."

"Oh. Do you now," Jacob slid closer to my body leaning in to begin a kiss that was about to make me forget about the gift in my pocket.

"Stop that," I softy pushed him away. "That's later, if you like your gift."

"Can I say I like it now and we just get back to that?"

"No, Jacob." I pressed a kiss to his protruding lip, quickly moving out of the way before he tried to take it further. Clearing my throat and controlling the smile on my face, I began to tell him about his gift.

"It is a tradition in the Cullen house to be presented with a gift once you have accepted Carlisle's invitation to be a Cullen."

"Invitation?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes, Carlisle feels that just because he changed you that doesn't mean that you have to stay with him. He takes responsibility for those that he changes, but once they are able to control their bloodlust and he can trust they understand the need and importance to keep our secret he gives them the choice: stay or go. If you chose to go you chose whatever diet you want; continue as a vegetarian or follow the path of most vampires. Of course, to stay means that you will remain a vegetarian and live as we do now, amongst the humans."

"Oh, okay. What does this have to do with a gift?"

"Carlisle presented me with this same gift after my 'rebellious' years." Jacob laughed at my words. I could see through his thoughts that though he knew of my time away from Carlisle and Esme as it truly was, he always seemed to imagine me wearing leather and riding a motorcycle. I gaffed at the imagery.

"Sorry. I really don't know how else to picture it," he joked.

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes, "after I had been back for a year he presented me with what I give to you tonight." I reached into my pocked and pulled out the leather cuff with the two inch Cullen Crest embedded in the thick leather. Jacob's wrap matched mine exactly.  
>Jacob starred at the gold and black piece, his eyes moving back and forth from the one I wore to the one in my hands. His mind was surprisingly silent. I didn't know if that was good or bad.<p>

"I felt like a Cullen when Carlisle gave a piece of his life to me. Later he presented Esme with her crest in the form of a necklace, then Rosalie and Emmett. He thought that he would never have the crest made again after Emmett, with his declaration not to bring anyone else into this life, but then Alice and Jasper showed up at our door and after a few years with us he presented theirs to them on the same day. We wear them with pride, be in wrist wrap or necklace. Carlisle sees you are more than just my husband. He saw you as his son the moment we realized that some age old magic bonded us together. It is only right that you should have a piece of that pride as well."

I hadn't looked up into Jacob's eyes since I began talking, too afraid of what I was going to see. Jacob wasn't a Cullen like the rest of us, though now he carried the last name, therefore in the back of my mind I could only think that maybe this was too much for him. Still not growing the strength to look into his eyes, and him still frighteningly quiet, both vocally and mentally, Jacob took it upon himself to get my attention. He lifted my chin to meet his eye only to see mine were closed.

"Look at me, Edward," Jacob commanded though his cracking voice carried no authority.  
>I looked upon his tear streaked face that reflected the silver moon light. I wiped away one of his tears with my hand, wanting to cry with him.<p>

"Thank you so much. I will wear it with just as much pride as I wear our ring. Will you put it on me?"

Not able to find my voice as I looked into his deep black eyes I simply nodded my head. I wrapped the piece around his right wrist, the same as where I wore mine, rubbing my finger across the cool metal. Jacob pulled my attention back to him where he pressed our lips together, tangled his hands in the hair at the nape of my neck, chanting "thank you" and "I love you" in his thoughts.

"I . . . um . . . actually have a gift for you also," Jacob quickly pulled away from me.

"Whatever it is I know I will love it." I tried to ease his mind as he was having the same nervous thoughts that I was.

"Just don't take offense to what I am about to tell you, okay? You have to promise me!"

"Okay," I laughed lightly. "I promise I will not take offense to what you are about to say." I slid closer to his body to show him I was serious.

Jacob eyes me both nervously and suspiciously for a little while before he began to speak again.

"As you know, no one knows the secret of the pack except the Tribal Council, the pack members . . . and their wives," Jacob added at the end with a wince of his words. I simply looked on, waiting on him to continue.

"After a wolf imprints that person is permitted to know what the rest of the tribe speculates, or only heard about as bed time stories as a kid. It is after all only fair that the imprint knows the danger the love of their lives are getting into." Jacob had averted his eyes from me, starring at his new crest. "After the wolf marries his imprint he presents her with a symbol of her honorary place in the pack. They can't get the tribal brand like we receive," Jacob rubbed the insignia on his right shoulder, "but they can carry the sign. You may have noticed Emily and Kim wearing theirs."

I let my mind wonder back to times I had seen and spent with Emily and Kim. They both were supporters of Jacob and I from the very beginning and they often had conversations with Alice, Rosalie and Esme at the house. My mind quickly went to the one thing the two women wore that was exactly alike: the necklace that hung from their neck. I had only seen them a few times, never paying the jewelry much attention, but as my perfect memory looked back I can't imagine ever seeing them without them on. They were wives of pack members, who wore the same pendent.

"That look means you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Jacob are you calling me your wife?" I ribbed him. It was only fair given the thought of me being a biker.

"What? No! See, I told you not to take it offensively."

"Calm down, love," I tipped over laughing. "I am only joking." I managed to get my words out, every other word followed by a laugh. It took me a little time to get myself back under control. Jacob did not look very happy and his thoughts reflected that.

"I'm sorry love. Please continue."

"ANYWAY," Jacob accented the word. "The necklace is hand crafted by the wolf and presented to his imprint after she is brought into the loop and heard the legends for the first time at the bonfire. You have always known the legends to be true and have attended the campfire."

I would never forget the night I was permitted on La Push land to be able to attend the legendary bonfire. I was terrified of what everyone's thoughts would be of my presence. I desperately tried to convince Jacob that it wasn't necessary for me to go but he would not hear of it. Upon stepping into the sacred grounds of the Tribal Council I was surprisingly met with welcomed thoughts. The pack members were fine with my presence there, happy that I wouldn't be eating any of the food that they had already begun greedily devouring.

"I am not calling you my wife," Jacob nudged me making me laugh again, "but you are my imprint and so much more. I want you to have this. I of course made yours to be different; more," Jacob coughed, deepening his voice, "manly."

I couldn't help but snicker at his words.

I took the gift from Jacob's hands. The necklace was dark brown twine with black weaved into the mixture, unlike the common linked thin silver chains Emily and Kim wore. The pendent that set on the end was heavy for its one inch diameter size. The lines etched into the cool silver piece matched the tattoo Jacob permanently wore, except in the center the lines stopped, forming a square in the middle of the labyrinth. I turned the piece over in my hands to find a shape of a wolf standing proudly. Beneath the protector was etched "JCB." I ran my hand over the pendent mesmerized by the feel of the metal in my hands.

"Jacob Cullen-Black," he whispered into my ear. They don't have a wolf on their necklace," Jacob shared. "Will you wear it?"

"God, Jacob. I would love to." Jacob wrapped his arms around my neck, connecting the two clasps. He ran his hand down my exposed neck using the necklace as his path. When he reached the pendant that hung on the end he pressed his lips to the token of my place in his tribe and then slowly consumed me with the fire from the kiss on my lips.

He pulled me into his lap as our kiss picked up urgency and need. I cared for nothing that was not Jacob's lips, touch, or growing need. All that I am made of resided in the man who held me with a bone crushing strength. Eventually our kisses slowed, leaving Jacob leaning his forehead on mine as his thumb stroked my face.

"One less day in our forever." His voice was heavy though, barely a whisper as he studied the dark gap our bodies created.

"Yes, but it is one that we will never forget."

"Never forget," Jacob repeated in a whisper.

"This is our Twilight, love." I rubbed my right hand over the gift he presented me as my opposite hand found the crest he now wore on his right wrist. "Being with you isn't the height of my life; it is the beginning of it."

"I have to admit," Jacob began sitting up from our slumped position, "I am excited to see what a tomorrow with you will be like, and the next day, and the next day. My life is without a doubt better now that I wake up to you. With you I see everything differently; colors are brighter because of your eyes and smile."

"I love you too, Jacob."

Our words were silenced by our bodies need to be closer, hungry for the touch of the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for taking the time to read.<strong>

**Please review! I read and respond to each one.**


End file.
